


GhostBerry Au

by LollipopRandom23



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bullying, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Mind Manipulation, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, Uncorrupted Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopRandom23/pseuds/LollipopRandom23
Summary: A promise was made 242 years ago...The promise was "no matter what happens we will never leave each other! Not even death can stop us!"But death did one part and the promise was broken. But what if that wasn't true? What if that was a lie and the promise was still going even after all that happened?
Relationships: (Nightmare sans/ Swap sans) (Dream sans/ Ink sans) (Dust sans/ Horror sans)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going?" Asked the blue wearing skeleton.

"Somewhere." Told the wolf monster.

"That doesn't really answer my question but I'll take it."

The four monsters continued to walk down deeper into the forest of snowdin. One of the four monster wore a light blue scarf that trailed down onto the snow due to how long and large the scarf was compared to the little skeleton. The skeleton also wore a light grey colored shirt and a darker colored blue pants. His eyes were that of the stars. They glowed a bright lovely yellow that some would mistaken for actual gold. 

"We're here." Stated a badger monster. 

"You wanted to know where we were going right sans?" 

"Y-Yes....umm this is pretty deep in the woods are y-you sure this is the right place?"

"Heh... we've never been more sure in our lives stated another wolf monster. 

The wolf monster that was in front of the blue wearing skeleton known as 'sans' was wearing black fingerless gloves, a dark grey hoodie and ripped blue jeans with black low top shoes. 

The badger monster was wearing a ripped dark red shirt and black pants. He was the only one not wearing shoes.

The other wolf monster that was to the left of sans wore a long sleeves white shirt and dark brown shorts with grey boots. 

"W-What are you grabb-" Sans was quickly cut off by being shoved against a nearby tree, and held in place there. 

"You wanted to know why we are here correct?" Asked the black hoodie wearing wolf who was now holding a large knife in his hand. The knife had a dark almost black blue blue glow emitting off if it. The blade looked like a dark sinister rainbow. 

"W-What's going on! Please let me go!" Yelled sans in false hopes that they would listen to him and set him free to go see his brother.

"Well we are going to fix those terrible looking eyes of yours~ You see this little knife I'm holding? Well we have put it into so many chemicals that we have access to down here that tearing your eyes out won't be that hard~"

Sans was filled with terror and fear. The young skeleton didn't fully understand what was going on. All he knew was that they were going to hurt him and hurt him bad. You see sans was only about 10 years old in monster years while the three monsters surrounding him were all 16 years old monster wise.

The two monsters that were harshly holding sans to the tree giggled and laughed evilly knowing that the younger didn't fully understand what was about to happen. But they did. That's what made it so funny. They knew that once he started to scream, beg and plead for it to stop that they would be laughing and enjoying what would be happening to the younger monster. 

"Now which eye socket to start with hmm?~" 

That's when it hit sans. He started to fully understand what was happening. 

"NO! SOMEONE HELP!! PLEASE!"

"Nobody can hear you sans. Your alone with us. Why do you think we had you come so far out here in the woods?"

"N-No...this can't be happening! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"To late~" without a warning the wolf monster lifted the knife upwards and quickly aimed it downwards and right into sans right eye socket.

"AAAAHHHH!!" The wolf monster did it again then again and again...Sans kept making blood chilling screams. After a minute the badger monster started to grow tired of sans loud screams so he let one of his hands go free and grab a small branch that was near his feet. During that time the badger monster let go of sans, sans used his now free hand and tried to defend himself from his attackers. 

This only led to him grabbing onto the hoodie wearing wolf monster and tearing a piece of his hoodie off. 

"DAMMIT! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" 

The badger monster quickly placed the branch in sans mouth and grabbed onto his arm again making sure It was tight enough so he wouldn't pull another stunt like that again.

Sans face was stained with his blood, and his tears were no longer a soft pastel blue. Instead they were dark red blood. Sans face was cracked and had broken shards of his bone that was being torn off from the stabbing that he was forced to endure. His scarf was noting but splatters of thick blood, and his shirt was no different. 

The monsters had blood all over there clothes but unlike sans they brought spares. They had planned this for weeks apon weeks. They hated how perfect the skeleton they were trying to kill was. They hated how he was able to make friends with everyone and how.....how......how perfect his eyes were. They were so bright and happy. So cheerful and optimistic. They hated it.

They soon decided that able to get rid of this hate they had for the smaller was to kill him. And a great way to start would be by tearing out his eyes so they didn't have to look at how perfect they were anymore.

Sans tried to make himself pass out. He knew he was going to die like this and he knew he couldn't stop it. But the pain of his eyes being torn out kept him awake during everything....

The trees swayed so peacefully. They looked so calm as a breeze flew by and caused the branches to rattle. How a breeze came nobody knows. Breezes come every now and then despite them being hidden within a mountain. 

The underground was very peaceful this morning. Monsters were hanging out with their friends and family. Kids were playing in the snow of snowdin. The royal guard was helping their king and queen get over the tragic lost of their children....

All seemed nice in the underground...but nobody knew what was happening to a small skeleton far in the woods that went around snowdin...nobody but four souls would know....


	2. Alive?

The snow was no longer it's purely white, instead it was stained with red blood. Sans was out cold and stiff. The three monsters assumed he was dead and left leaving no evidence of what happened behind.

It was very stupid of them to assume that. Sans would have turned to dust if he was dead. But they were to worried about being caught to care. Sans started to stir and shift.

"Mhmm" sans's hand started to twitch as he started to wake up. 

"Ah!"

Once he woke up he felt the intense amount of pain that was caused by his attackers. He quickly realized that he wasn't able to see. He panicked thinking he was blind he almost forgot what happened only a few mere hours earlier.

"papy!! PAPY!" he started to call out for help hoping his voice would be heard. But nobody came. He screamed and cried for someone, anyone to come to him and help. 

After he quickly realized that nobody was coming to save him he started to feel around with his hands in hopes he would feel something to help him stand up and get out of his blood. 

The pain was almost to much for him to bear but he kept through. He wasn't going to give up so easily, he reached around and finally touched the tree was earlier held to. He didn't know that though and used the tree to help him steady himself. 

He desperately wanted his brother. He wanted to see. He wished he never did listen to the three monsters and followed them out here. But he was DETERMINED to make his way back to snowdin. 

"I'm c-coming papy..." He made an unsure promise to himself. He was fully running on determination, and adrenaline. 

He walked and tripped, stumbled, and fell. But it was worth it. He made it to the outside of snowdin, just in the main path of the ruins to snowdin. He couldn't take it anymore and passed out on the snow. It didn't take long before a couple of two bunny monsters saw sans and quickly raced to his aid. 

They wasted no time in gently but swiftly picking sans up and racing him go the castle were they knew the royal scientist would be able to heal the small fragile skeleton.

Other monster noticed the racing couple with a figure In the one's arms. Those who saw the figure noticed how hurt he was and helped the couple quickly get to the castle. Once they made it to the entrance of the castle they demanded that the royal scientist would come out and help the smaller. 

The queen and king were getting a bit irritated at the yelling going on outside and went to see what cause their loyal subjects to act in such a way. Once they saw the small group they went to ask why they were behaving that way. But when close enough they saw the bunny monster holding sans and they right away took him inside for healing and special treatment. 

"Does anyone know who could have been with this skeleton before this!?"

"No we just found him passed out cold in the snow!"

"It looks like they were going to kill him!!"

"A murder hasn't happened here in 6 years!"

"What are we going to do! Is he ok!?"

The group and the king and queen were very worried for the small skeleton and angry at who could have done this.

"Does this skeleton have any family! Like a brother or sister, parent, or guardian!"

"I-I think he has a brother! His name I-Is papyrus!"

"Then go get him! He might be worried about his brother!"

"Yes your majesty!"

Two of the guards and monsters in the group left to go get papyrus, and inform him of the dreadful news about his brother. The king and queen quickly went to the royal scientist and his assistant. They started to heal and do all they can for sans. I'm the end they were able to stop most bleeding and keep him from death. 

They let sans rest but the queen stayed close to sans, dark memories filled her mind. She didn't want another child to die...

"Toriel...I think it's best if we leave the child."

"No...asgore. I will stay here with this skeleton until he wakes."

"....."

"I'll go make us some tea dear."

Asgore left the room leaving queen toriel to sit next to the small skeleton, waiting for him to get up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well he's not dead! Sorry If there are grammar problems!


	3. Chapter 3

Sans pov: 

I can't see!? I can't see!? What do I do! Am I blind? Am I dead!? Oh I can't be dead I don't want to be dead! Death is scary, I won't be able to see my friends and brother again! 

My breathing sped up as I thought about everything that might be happening. Then I heard the sounds of rushed foot steps and a door opening. 

I'm not dead.....then I'm blind right? 

"H-Hey sans C-Calm D-D-Down ok?"

I know that voice it's undyne! The royal scientist's assistant! Wait....then that means I'm at the lab? Why would I go there-....

Memories started flooding back into my mind. The blood, the snow, the knife, and the monsters who did that to me... 

I tried to talk but I couldn't come up with the right words. All that came out were studders, and incomplete sentences. I felt a hand rest on mine and I figured that was undyne's hand. 

"S-Sans it's o-ok... I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry...."

I heard undyne begin to cry and break down that's when words finally made there way out of my mouth.

"U-Undyne it's ok..wh-why are you sorry?"

"S-Sans...I s-should have b-b-been there..."

I felt some sympathy towards undyne, I was in lots of pain yes. But undyne shouldn't feel upset or stressed about something that couldn't have been stopped. Or could it have? No...I don't think it could have...

Undyne released her grip on my hand and I felt the weight of something be lifted off my face. Specifically my eyes. Then I was hit with a bright light. I was correct I wasn't dead. 

I look around and I find out that all I can see is the bright light. Everything else is very blurry and disoriented. I started to pain but undyne gave me a gentle hug to help me calm down. I like hugs...

Where's my brother? I assume he is here in the lab somewhere. I hope he isn't to worried about me. I wonder if he's doing alright? 

I felt a sharp pain go through my eyes which cause tears to stream down my face, and every tear hurt to. Undyne quickly grabbed something and the bright lit went away. I think they were bandages? The pain took a few minutes to ease. I used my hands to grab onto where I think undyne is? I was correct when I touched her slick lab coat. I didn't want to let go. I knew undye cause she use to vist a lot. Undyne isn't much older then me. Maybe about 4-5 years? Around my brother's age.

Soon I felt tired and dizzy. I laid my head down and felt my body go limp. Soon I was asleep....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Some things other than extreme angst are happening! Also sorry this short :p


	4. Chapter 4

I would always be laying down in the bed at the lab. I couldn't really well do anything else. I slept most of the time and when I would wake up I would just lay there. 

_crash!_

I flinched at the loud noise coming from down the hall. Seconds later I heard the door swing open to my room and loud shuffles of feet could be heard. 

"Sans!"

I knew that voice. 

"Papyrus!"

It belonged to my brother! 

"Sans..oh dear God... I'm so sorry this has happened to you bro."

"Don't be so sad papy! I'll heal and then things will go back to normal!"

I could feel him grab my hand and hold it tight like i would turn to dust if he were to let go. Then I felt drops of water hit my hand. 

"Don't cry papy....or else I'll cry to...."

"S-Sans....B-Brother.... I'm s-so s-s-so sorry this has happened to you.."

My brothers cries filled the room and I couldn't help but join him. I wish he wasn't so sad and i wish he wasn't said over me. I want to do something to make my brother feel better. I-I don't want to listen to his cries anymore. 

He didn't leave my side until undyne said that he had to back to our house. He told my he would vist tomorrow. He kept his word and didn't only vist me the next day but kept doing so over and over again. He would always vist me every single day. But he would be sad most if the time. 

They found the monsters who had put me in the lab. Papyrus would always call them 'monsters' with nothing but pure hate in his voice. 

"Please do not call them monsters papy I'm sure they had a good reason for doing this to me."

"Good reason my ass."

"LANGUAGE! No swearing papy!"

"What it's true bro! They are heartless monsters with no good fucking reason for doing that to you!" 

"I'm not talking to you...."

"Noooo...brooooo....brooooo.... Talk to meeeeee...."

"And you say I'm annoying! But noooooo!!! You sworee! So no mister I'm not talking to youuu!!"

We kept bickering over and over and over again for the next 35 minutes. By the end of it we were in nothing but laughter. 

"Papyrus you have to leave now. I have to get new bandages for sans's eyes and you have to leave."

"Ok ok....see you later bro!"

"Bye papy!" 

I just realized he never said one joke today. Mwhehe! Maybe he's finally stopping with his silly puns! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is a decent brother here .yay? Also I'm not to sure if I should make papyrus the older or younger brother since many people do different things and it's come to the point that I don't know if he's older or younger. So bare with me while I figure this out lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is the first chapter and hope you all like it! It's not that great I know but it'll get better I promise! Also none of this is canon in anyway! This my own story idea and AU!


End file.
